Operation: Spitfire
by SnowWolf22
Summary: The Team could see Wally and Artemis belonged together. The problem? Wally and Artemis couldn't see it. So, because of this, the Team decided to subtly intervene with a rigged game of Spin the Bottle, ending with the bickering duo enjoying a much needed make out session in a closet. Spitfire one-shot, maybe two-shot!


**A/N: Hey there guys! It's three in the morning and I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from. So sue me! But I can tell you this, it started out as Felicity/Wally then I wanted to try something else so it was Artemis/Kaldur and then well... it ended up with Spitfire. Not that I mind xD **

**If it's not obvious, this is primarily Spitfire with a side of Supermartian, Chalant, and Aquarocket. So I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Young Justice is not mine.**

* * *

Laughter echoed around the Cave as eight teenagers sat in a circle. In the middle of a circle sat a bottle, currently spinning around and around before finally landing on its next victim.

A certain blonde haired archer groaned as the ginger haired speedster gagged from across the circle, "Nope," Artemis protested, "It was bad enough kissing Robin, no way am I kissing Baywatch here."

Wally scoffed, "And there's no way I'm going to kiss the blonde she-devil herself!"

"Rules are rules," Robin smirked, "You can kiss each other or drink the concoction M'gann made up for us."

M'gann pouted, "It's not _that_ gross." The group of teens gave her incredulous looks, "Okay," She smiled sheepishly, "Maybe it is gross."

Wally and Artemis eyed the gray colored liquid, silently debating which choice would be the better. Wally, being the speedster he was, was seriously debating the liquid choice. Knowing his metabolism, the liquid would be out of his system before it left any serious permanent damage.

His eyes glanced over to the blonde archer, taking in her slender form as she sat cross legged on the ground. The teenage boy side of him was starting to take over as his eyes roamed over her slender curves. They coasted up her body before lingering just a bit on her lips. Before Artemis could notice, his eyes snapped back to the ground.

Artemis, much to her disgust, was debating actually kissing the annoying speedster. Just looking at the liquid made her gag. She had no idea as to what M'gann had all put in the drink and Artemis was _so_ not willing to find out. Plus, at least she could quickly sprint off to her bedroom for some mouthwash.

"So," Zatanna spoke up, glancing between the two victims, "What's the verdict?"

"Kiss," The two voiced at the same time, earning surprised glances from the rest of the Team.

Gray eyes met green as the two young heroes glanced at each other. With a curt nod, Artemis began the crawl forward, eventually meeting Wally in the middle. There was a pause as the two stared intently at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

Wally gulped as Artemis' eyes glanced down at his lips before she sprang forward. Her lips crashed against Wally's and for a moment, time stopped. Wally's eyes closed as he actually cherished the feeling of the archer's lips against his own.

As soon as the kiss had started, it ended. Artemis had ended it just as fast as she had initiated it. Wally's eyes opened to see Artemis had already sat back down and was looking anywhere but at him, and that worried Wally.

Wait, Wally paused, was he actually worried? Since when did he care about Artemis? She was the she-devil herself! That kiss meant nothing. Nothing at all! Right? Wally internally sighed as he sat back down. He actually enjoyed the kiss, even if it was a short one. The more he thought about Artemis and the kiss, the more he thought back to Kent Nelson's words.

_"Find your own little spitfire." _

Artemis was having a relatively similar reaction to the kiss. On one hand, she was disgusted she just kissed Kid Dork and _enjoyed _it. On the other hand, kissing Wally was, rather _pleasant_ to be honest. Prior to contrary belief, he didn't taste like food. As brief as the kiss was, she managed to catch a taste of spearmint, which was much better than the taste of food.

"Hey Arty farty!" Robin called out, snapping Artemis out of her thoughts. Her eyes drifted over to the smirking Boy Wonder, "It's your turn."

"R-right," Artemis nodded, quickly reaching forward. With a quick flick of the wrist, the bottle went spinning around, eventually coming to rest on the speedster.

Artemis' eyes widened as she gawked at the bottle. There was no way in hell that that just happened. Out of all the people in the room, she had to kiss Wally _again_?! Not the she minded of course, it just seemed a bit _too_ coincidental that her spin would land on Wally. _Right_ after his spin landed on her.

With an indigent shrug and a half hearted smile, she glanced at Wally, "Let's get this over with, Baywatch."

Wally nodded his head and met Artemis, once again, in the center of the circle. This time, there was no pause as Wally was the first to initiate the kiss, not wanting to waste any time on not kissing the blonde archer.

The kiss lasted a few seconds longer than the last kiss before the two heroes pulled away. With a lopsided grin, Wally fell back on his butt. Artemis, noticing the grin, quirked her brow. The grin turned into a shrug as Wally prepared to take his next turn.

"You know," Raquel drawled out with a smirk, "One more kiss and you two have to play seven minutes in Heaven."

Artemis' head snapped up and her gaze met Wally's across the circle. Her heart fluttered as she frantically shook her head, "Nope, no way," Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I am _not_ getting into a small cramped closet to play a stupid kissing game with Kid Slobber over there."

Artemis didn't notice it, but Wally's face fell slightly as he felt a pang of hurt. He quickly shook himself out of it as he glared at the archer, "Yeah well," He struggled for a comeback, "I'd rather play with Robin than you!" Wally's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"Dude!" Robin protested with a shiver. Kissing his best friend for a stupid spin the bottle game was enough for the poor bat. There was no way he was going to make out in a closet with his best friend.

A twang of hurt spread through Artemis, but she brushed it off. It wasn't like she actually wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with him anyway.

Zatanna was about to comment on Wally's choice when Kaldur spoke up, "What exactly is seven minutes in heaven?" He glanced around at the group curiously. From the sounds of it, seven minutes in heaven would be a good thing. But what did he know? He had, after all, just learned what spin the bottle was a little less than an hour ago. And it was not at all what he had expected it to be.

Raquel sent Kaldur a wink, "Don't worry Hun. I'll teach you it later." Kaldur flushed slightly, still not quite used to Raquel's flirting, not that he really minded it though. She was quite beautiful and he had taken a fancy to her.

Wally, taking the momentary distraction from his dumb comment, finally took his turn. A huge grin spread across his face as the bottle came to land on his favorite Martian.

"So greencheeks," Wally leaned forward, plastering on his best flirty smile, "Ready to kiss a real man?" Connor growled, not enjoying the fact Wally was flirting with _his_ girlfriend. M'gann squeezed Connor's knee reassuringly, having felt him tense up, before leaning forward. Wally did the same and the two met in the middle. As soon as Wally's lips touched M'gann's, she pulled away.

Wally sat back with a frown, not enjoying the shortness that the kiss was. Before he let it get to him, he basked in the fact that he had actually gotten to kiss M'gann, a task he had been hoping to accomplish for a long time.

"M'gann," He winked at the Martian, "Did you feel the sparks?"

Artemis felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach as she scowled at the ginger. They kissed twice yet he didn't flirt with her while one short, simple kiss with M'gann and he flirts with her? Artemis shook her head before smiling in triumph as M'gann grimaced slightly at Wally's flirting. Instead of responding to him, M'gann spun the bottle, continuing on with the game.

After a couple more rounds and a kiss with Kaldur, Artemis found that it was her turn again. Crossing her fingers, she spun the bottle. As her eyes followed the bottle in its circular path, Artemis couldn't help but wonder why she was crossing her fingers. She couldn't decide if it was because she actually wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with Wally or if she just wanted to kiss someone else. To her surprise, she found herself hoping for option number one.

As if the bottle read her mind, it stopped on the speedster, who stared incredulously at the bottle before glancing nervously over at the archer. A small grin started to spread across Artemis' face, but she quickly composed herself.

Acting like this was the worst thing ever, Artemis groaned, maybe a bit over exaggerated, as she stood up, "Let's get this over with, Baywatch." Wally, with a gulp, nodded and accepted Artemis' extended hand.

As the two heroes made their way to the nearest closet, Artemis was almost positive Wally could hear how fast her heart was beating. She was more than positive that he felt how hot and sweaty her hand was, which was still holding onto Wally's hand.

Dropping Wally's hand, Artemis pulled open the closet door before stepping in, followed by a very nervous Wally.

"Alright you two," Zatanna said as she started closing the closet door, "You know the rules. We'll be back in seven minutes." Before the door was completely shut, Artemis could've sworn she saw Zatanna wink at them, but it could've been a trick of the light.

After the door was completely shut, the duo stood in the now dark closet, shrouded in an awkward silence, at least, until Wally cleared his throat.

"Look, uhmm, Artemis," Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, silently thanking God that the blonde couldn't see his blush, "We don't, uh, have to do anything if you don-"

Wally was cut off when Artemis' lips attacked his. He was caught off guard at first, but soon he was eagerly kissing the archer back.

The couple sagged to the floor, Artemis landing in Wally's lap, straddling him while his back was pressed against the wall. Not that he minded.

Artemis' hands slipped under his shirt, eliciting a gasp at how cold her touch was. Artemis used his gasp to her advantage as her tongue darted into his mouth. Artemis wasn't quite sure what had come over her. One minute, she pretty much loathed the annoying speedster and the next, she couldn't get enough of him. From his muscular, toned body to his deep emerald green eyes, Artemis found herself falling in love with the speedster and she couldn't explain how.

Wally groaned as Artemis' tongue danced around his mouth. He was loving every minute of this. She was so feisty and dominant. He found it kind of… _sexy_ to say the least. Which shocked Wally. Here he was, making out with the she-devil of an archer who drove Roy off the Team. At least, that was what she used to be. Now, he couldn't get enough of her. Her mouth tasted like cinnamon and she smelled like heaven. Not to mention, no matter how much he denied it, he found Artemis incredibly hot and when they weren't arguing, he found she was really great to talk to, but that wasn't important at this moment. The important thing was the right now, she was all his and he was going to soak up every second of it he could.

Wally's hand traveled down Artemis' side, sending shivers down her spine before it rested on her waist. With his other hand, he pulled the hair tie out of Artemis' blonde hair, allowing her long mane of hair to fall down her back before his hand tangled in it.

Artemis finally pulled back for air, taking sharp breathes in. Wally did the same as he stared up at the blonde archer, basking in her beauty.

Pushing a stay strand of hair behind her ear, Wally hurriedly pressed his lips back against Artemis', eliciting a soft moan from her.

Wally nipped at her lower lip, signifying he wanted in. Complying, Artemis parted her lips and Wally's tongue roamed through his new territory before it clashed with Artemis' own tongue.

Wally couldn't believe this was happening. When the bottle landed on him, his heart had nearly stopped at all the things he thought Artemis was going to do to him. He had so highly believed that she was going to hurt him. That she was going to somehow blame him for her spin landing on him. But no, he was wrong and he couldn't be happier about it.

Artemis' hands quickly began tugging at the hem of his shirt before she pulled it up, revealing his toned body underneath. Pulling away quickly, Wally's shirt was ripped off before, once again, Artemis crashed her lips to his, not daring to waste any of their precious seconds.

Wally hissed as Artemis raked her nails against his skin. As much as it hurt, it also felt good.

Artemis paused, pulling away, "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Her voice sounded concerned, but a smirk was plastered on her lips.

"Not at all," Wally smirked right back, breath ghosting over her lips. Artemis trembled slightly before kissing Wally again. But this time, instead of it being rough and forced, it was gentle and sweet.

After a few more minutes of kissing, the couple broke apart, panting for air.

"I think our seven minutes is up," Artemis mumbled, head buried in the crook of Wally's neck.

Wally chuckled, rubbing circles on Artemis' back, "Probably," He replied. Cupping Artemis' chin, he brought her face back up to his, "But I don't really care." Artemis giggled as Wally pressed their lips together.

"So," Artemis pulled away, smirking, "I'm better than Robin right?"

Wally flushed and began to stammer, "I uh… j-just said that b-because y'know…" He trailed off as Artemis began to laugh.

Pecking his nose, Artemis whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."

Wally smiled as Artemis curled up against him. He had done it, he had found his own little spitfire. And Wally couldn't be happier.

**Back in the living room**

"I can't believe that worked!" M'gann chirped, pulling her cookies out of the oven.

"I told you so," Zatanna smirked, "Operation Spitfire is a success!"

Robin glanced incredulously down at the magician, who was curled up against him, "I beg to differ. It was _I _who told you so!"

"You wish you told me so, Wonder Boy," Zatanna shot back with a laugh. From behind his glasses, Robin rolled his eyes at his crushes comment.

"I am surprised Artemis did not realize you were controlling the bottle," Kaldur mused, glancing up from his book, "She is normally more… _perceptive_ of things. Even the little things."

"Damn right she is," Raquel added, "But that's beside the point. It's just about time they got together. I swear you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Everyone broke out into laughter.

"It's so obvious they're in love!" Zatanna exclaimed, throwing her arms up, "I even figured it out the first day I met you all!"

"Please!" Robin scoffed, "I figured it out the first day they met!" Zatanna responded by lightly smacking Robin on the nose for one upping her.

"Can it, Wonder Bread." The magician laughed.

Connor spontaneously jumped up, causing everyone in the room to look at him with raised brows. Shrugging, he gestured to Wolf, "I'm just taking Wolf for a walk." Connor didn't feel the need to inform his teammates that the reason he was leaving was because of the noises Wally and Artemis were making during their make out session.

He'll save them from _some_ embarrassment. After all, the Team was most likely going to tease the crap out of their Spitfire after today was over.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! I would love to know what people thought of my first one-shot! c:  
**

**I have too many shipping feels. Like holy shit, it's cray cray. **


End file.
